Welcome to our Circus
by xxLen Kagaminexx
Summary: The circus is coming to town and everyone is excited. The freaks from the show all have a story to tell...
1. Chapter 1

Carriages carried people through the crowded streets as balloons floated in the air. A new circus was coming and this brought much excitement to the people. A young girl pushed her way through to see some of the performers. A set of twins looked at her and headed over. The young girl knew something was wrong. There was two heads but one body. 'It must be make-up and two people in a suit.' The girl thought to herself. The twins stopped and handed her a flyer. "Please come to our circus. We of the circus are dying to see you there." They said in unison. The young girl looked up at them, and to her surprise, they started to run off. The girl clutched the flyer in her right hand as her mother called out. "Meiko! Time to go!" Meiko let go of the red balloon in her other hand and ran after the suspicious twins.

Her curiousity took control of her actions and she soon arrived at the dark forest, the circus tent stood tall in there. Meiko looked at all of the people piling in the tent, amazed at how many people there were. Two very tall workers went backstage and she heard and eerie tune begin to play, sounds of clapping followed. Meiko noticed a large rip on the side of the tent and walked over to it, peeking inside.

The twins from before were in there, hands together as they said. "We are the two-headed show." It was true. These twins were sewn together, their bloody stitches showed. A beautiful girl walked out, singing in her wonderful voice. "A deformed diva, is me." The girl had long green hair and goat-like legs. Her eyes were covered with an embroidered blindfold. A man sat at a table, eatting the remains of what looked like the twins' old bodies. "I am the blue beast, who eats raw flesh." The blue haired man smirked, blood dripping from his lips, landing on the dented silver plate. The show then ended, the clapping stopped, and no one came out. This bothered Meiko. 'Did the cannibal eat them!?!' She thoughtas she found her way backstage.

Thirty minutes had passed since the show had ended and no one ever came out. Once she looked inside the building titled "Workers", she saw the diva in a cage. The twins were kneeling down, watching her every move. The boy reached inside the cage and removed the blindfold. The diva looked up and smiled softly, whispering. "Rin...Len. You came." Rin closed her eyes and said. "Miku...The chairman just found..." She looked away, waiting for Len to finish the sad news. "Kaito was dead in his cage." Miku's eyes widened and a single scream sounded.

The three workers looked up to see another performer kill themselves. The flower curse consumed his body as he hung from the ceiling. Miku felt cold tears run from her eyes as she whispered. "I want to die. To be set free from this cursed body." The twins looked down and stood up. "It's painful...It's too painful." Len said to the crying diva. The flower curse nearly covered Miku's whole face, for it grows as the victim's wish to die grows. Len had a little covering his right eye and left cheek. Rin had none, for she accepted her new life. Once the will to die was strong, the curse would devour them, killing the victim instantly. Len grabbed a strand of Miku's long hair and frowned. "I'll try to save everyone..." He whispered. 


	2. The end is near

Authors notes~ .: Thank you Cafechan and Crimson for the reviews. I really appreciate it! 3 Yes, I plan to finish it, hense this chapter. This will finish the story but I plan to make a prolouge, starting with the end of Wide Knowledge of the Late leading into this story. So, there will be three chapters. If there is ANY part of the PV that I missed and you want put in there, just ask. I mostly work on this in Keyboarding class without the PV...due to getting me a referal for watching it in class while working on the first chapter, I am forced to use my memory. ^^; I have the PV with me at all times, but I have to sneak it every now and then due to the graphic nature and creepiness...My teacher goes by the rules for no scary stuff. Well, enough with my rambling! Let's get this chapter started~ :.

The chairman walked inside the bulding and young Meiko backed up slightly. The twins looked up to her and frowned. "C..Chairman." The chairman held the blood-stained fan over her face and stated. "Rin. Len...Miku. We are now short on many performers due to this strange curse. We have had five deaths in the last hour. All thats left is you guys, Haku, and Neru." She stopped and noticed the curse on Miku's face. "U..Unacceptable! She is cursed." The twins looked to Miku and she curled up in a ball, the curse grew more on her face. The Chairman grabbed the twins by the hand and dragged them away from the dying Miku. "There's no helping her now, she's just like the others. Pathetic." She groaned. Len glanced back at Miku's dying body, a single tear fell from his face as more and more of the curse began to grow on his cheeks. Rin gave a concerned looked to her brother as the Chairman led them to the tent.

Haku sat on the steel chair, Neru leaning on her shoulder. "Hello, Chairman." They said, their voices seemed quite sad. The twins watched the Chairman begin to panic. Two of the guards ran over to her, saying. "Ma'am, The audience is waiting..." She nodded. "Right...We'll give them a show, and make them into new performers!" Her voice brightened up as a sly smirk grew on her stitched up lips. Meiko had followed them and looked to the Chairman, somehow...she looked quite familar. The same tune from before played as the Chairman announced loudly. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I now present to you, The Dark woods Circus!" Everyone began to clap as the normal routine happened. Since most of the workers died, the twins were told to act more. Rin and Len stood in the middle, arms outstretched as Rin said loudly. "It's so fun! Working in the circus is Fun~" Blood stained balloons surrounded them and Meiko returned to her old spot, peeking inside. Rin was the only one excited. She sung and acted perfectly, grabbing the attention of many people. Len, on the other hand, barely moved and looked down. The curse grew on his face some more as he stated outloud. "I...want to die." They stopped, the Chairman flinched slightly. The audience grew silent, their eyes blanked out.

Rin gave her twin a worried look and said. "Len? Why..." She was cut off by a burning sensation on her throat and face. The flower curse crawled up her face and started to eat off her wishes. The Chairman heard two loud thunks and looked outside. Haku and Neru layed dead on the ground, the curse covering their smiles on their face. The Chairman ran out of the tent, back into the Worker's area to find Miku. She was also dead. A faint smile was on her face as well. The Chairman took note of this, every worker had a smile on their face when they died. Did she do something so wrong? It wasn't her fault these people were cursed with deformities. Or was it? She would never tell. The twins placed their cold, scarred hands on each others' necks and their grip tightened. Rin gasped for air as she said in unison with her brother. "What did I do to deserve such punishment, to live? Our face is the rotting fruit, soon to be given another...c..chance." The twins fell weak, landing on the cold stage. The lights shut off, the music ending dramaticlly, the auidence dying. Meiko backed up slightly, only to be surrounded by a dark shadow. She heard heavy breathing.

The young girl turned around, only to be face to face with the mentally insane Chairman and her guards. Meiko's lips craked open, fear surrounding her mind. The Chairman laughed and said. "Get her. Make her our new performer." Meiko let out a faint scream, everything grew black. The tent locked itself up, the lights fading away. The souls of Haku and Neru danced around the dark woods as Miku's free soul stood outside, the image of her death filled her mind. Kaito appeared next to her, his image of death was more cruel. They heard laughter and Miku smiled, saying cheerfully. "Oh~ You're here! You're here!" Her voice echoes as Rin's soul dragged Len over to them. The workers closed their eyes, the images of their last moment in that cursed place exchanging into each other's mind. A faint image of Meiko appeared next to them as she said. "Come...to our circus." 


	3. Prolouge It's too late

Author's notes: Alright. Here is the last chapter for Welcome to our Circus! This is the prologue for this story. It takes place in the Wide Knowledge of the Late PV. I'm typing this with no reference so I'm only typing on what my memory has of this PV. As before, if I missed anything, just tell me.

**.:Wide Knowledge of the Late:.**

The sounds of feet walking on the cold tile filled the asylum. Two doors opened, a cart came through with a young girl sitting. She had a frayed up hospital gown on which had her code number. Bags were under her eyes and she swayed her head side to side, the girl's long green pigtails followed her movements. Two workers pushed her cart and when they passed a door, the girl snuck a peek. Inside was a pair of twins. The boy kept yelling and the girl seemed annoyed with her bow, which kept flopping to the side. The girl's wristband had the words, Miku Hatsune- Experiment on it. Her room was right across the twins.

Miku sat on the cold floor, humming to herself as she twitched. Yes, this place was for insane people. It was soon night, the sounds of carts appeared down the hall. A door opened. Everything grew quiet. Miku slowly sat up, the spring on her head got caught in her long hair. Footsteps echoed in the halls and a single cry was heard from the twins' room. Once again, everything grew silent. A loud slam came from the metal doors and Miku looked out the small window. The boy was still sitting there, never ceasing his cries. A chainsaw was heard, and the owner said loudly. "My, My Rin. Stop trying so hard!" The chainsaw was placed on Rin's neck. Her screams were rough as the blades ripped through her neck. Her vocal chords were shredded. The owner laughed manically and turned it off, yelling. "Bring Len next!" The guards, who were outside the metal doors, went back into the twins' room, dragging the boy out to be experimented on. Miku continued to watch.

When they past Miku's door, Len gave Miku a demented smile. She flinched slightly. The door shut, the owner's shadow appeared in the blood stained window. The boy went through the same as his twin. The guards smirked and Miku said softly. "Those poor children…" The owner smiled softly. "Kaito~ fetch these heads and find a body." She stated, her "pet" walked out of the shadows. The girl had been watching the whole time. She looked down at her number and smiled to herself. "I'm…next." She whispered.

The owner put on her gloves and laughed to herself. "Get Miku! I'm going to experiment now." The guards nodded in agreement. "Yes, Meiko!" They stated, going after the long green haired girl. Miku closed her eyes and repeated. "My turn." The guards opened her door. She was knocked out, her voice fading.

"_My…turn…My turn."_

Hours past, Miku slowly opened her eyes and leaned on the wall, blood falling from her face. She looked over to the twins, shocked at what she saw. Rin rubbed her stitches and found herself and her brother laughing, the ripped up, blood stained hospital gown rested on their shoulders. Their heads were sewn to one body. Miku looked at the mirror and froze. A goat horn was on her head and her legs…

The twins walked over to Miku, barely keeping balance as they sat next to her, whispering. "Come…to Dark Woods Circus." Miku looked up. To her surprise, they were all wearing new outfits and the asylum was now a tent.


End file.
